Stick to Your Gun
by xXxStartTodayxXx
Summary: When Billy Darley finally locates his baby brother, Jack, tensions rise and chaos occurs when he faces off against Jack's new family. But what happens when Jack is in trouble and Billy is forced to work with an unlikely ally? The story is better than summ
1. Chapter 1

"He lives in Detroit" Lenny said as he handed Billy a photograph of Jack. Billy took the picture and studied it, silently gritting his teeth in frustration.

"Last time y' guys tried to find him they said he lived in New York or some shit" Billy griped, his grip on the photo growing tighter.

Lenny silently gulped in anxiety. He had seen Billy mad before, and he had seen what happened to the people who angered him. He didn't want to be one of those people.

"Look Billy, workin' around the system ain't an easy job!" he said nervously, "I mean you know how many 'Jack's we had to go through! You know how many kids we had to go and actually see for ourselves! Just to make sure he was, or wasn't, the right one! I know I fucked up before but not this time B, not this time." Lenny was panting. Everytime he felt under pressure he automatically began to talk at warped speed. This usually annoyed Billy which made Lenny even more nervous when he realized what he had unintentionally done. "_Fuckin habit!"_ he thought to himself as he awaited to be screamed at like a foolish child.

Thankfully, that wasn't the reaction he got.

He reassuringly let go of his breath when he saw that Billy was smirking, a thing Lenny had rarely seen on, not just Billy, but any Darley.

His eyes were still glued to the recent picture of Jack. It had been years since Billy had seen his baby brother.

"Y' right Len, this is him. I'd know that face anywhere. He looks just like me n' Joe. Spittin' fucking image!" Billy announced as he threw the picture on the table beside him.

"Corky got us both some plane tickets to Detroit tonight. We figured y' would want to leave A.S.A.P" Lenny said, watching Billy throw on his dead brother Joe's old jacket.

Billy lit a cigarette and grabbed the gun that was taped under the table.

He pointed it at Lenny, and cocked it.

Lenny frantically raised his hands in the air and yelled, "Billy! Billy! B wait! We found him! Y' said so y'self! We found him B! What tha fuck are y' doin?" he was obviously in a panic.

Billy smirked that same evil grin and aimed at Lenny's shaking skull. He chuckled quietly.

"Boom" he mumbled as he watched the expression on Lenny's face change from horror to thankfulness.

"Man fuck y' Billy! You had me scared shitless you asshole!" Lenny screamed kicking at a chair.

Billy smirked and put the gun in the back part of his jeans. He lit another cigarette and grabbed the picture off the table. Once more examining it before putting it safely in his back pocket.

Lenny hid his gun the same way.

"What time does the fuckin' plane leave Len?" Billy asked in an annoyed tone.

Lenny checked his watch. "About two hours from now."

Billy nodded and started to walk out the building, Lenny huffing beside him.

"_Jack after all these fuckin' years I finally found y'. I finally figured out where the fuck they have been keepin y'. Don't worry baby brother I'm gonna get y' back. Even if I have to fuckin' kill somebody I will get y' back."_


	2. Chapter 2

"Bobby I have told you ten thousand times! NO! I will not go and watch 'De-Lovely' with you!" Angel screamed while rampaging down the stairs. Bobby was right behind him, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, and a toothbrush still in his mouth.

"ANGEL! Your goin' to see that movie with me if it's the last thing you do!" Bobby yelled before ramming himself into Angel's back, causing them both to tumble down the stairs.

"Bobby get off me man! Get the fuck off me!" Angel yelled, swinging hits-and-misses at his older brother. "Get Jerry or better yet…get Jackie-Poo to go with your cracka' ass!"He struggled to get his brother off of him. Bobby wasn't going down without a fight.

"You know Jer ain't gonna see that! And God knows where the fuck the fairy is!" Bobby cried.

"So?"

"So?" Bobby mimicked, "Your ass is going to see 'De-Lovely' whether it wants to or not!"

Angel growled and struggled against his brother once more. Bobby now had him held in a headlock!

Angel sighed and finally gave in, "Fine! I will go see that stupid ass movie with my stupid ass brother! There, ya happy?"

Bobby smirked knowing he had won and smacked Angel on the head before getting off of him and helping his brother to his feet.

Bobby ran back upstairs and finished brushing his teeth, while Angel sat on the couch and turned on the tv.

"Hey Bobby!" Angel yelled.

"What?" Bobby screamed back, opening the bathroom door so he could hear more clearly.

"You don't know where Cracker Jack is?"

"Nah man but I know Jackie and he's probably out suckin a little cock left-n-right!"

Angel rolled his eyes as he heard Bobby laugh at his own joke.

"One of these days that kid is gonna kill your ass if you keep up wit that 'fairy' shit" he said shaking his head.

"Oh fuck you Mr. High-And-Mighty! Your ass laughs at it too and you know it!"

Angel couldn't help but agree. "Yeah I guess I do huh?"

Bobby made his way downstairs now fully clothed, and plopped right down beside his brother.

"So you really don't know where Cracker Jack went?" he asked Angel, this time, in a more concerned tone.

"Nah I haven't heard from him since yesterday afternoon when you two got in that big ass argument" he answered.

"Oh come on Ang, the kid comes home and bitches about not ever havin money and not ever havin 'privacy' or some shit like that. So I tell him to get off his wannabe Steven Tyler ass and go out and get a job. Well you know our Jackie, he flips out on me and starts calling me a lazy son of a bitch! Can you believe it? Me? Lazy?" Bobby said while putting his feet on the coffee table and reaching for a bag of chips on the floor.

Angel rolled his eyes again, "Yeah who can imagine."

**(Somewhere on the otherside of Detroit)**

Jack was walking back from his friend Marshall's house. He bundled up in his black hoodie and tried to keep warm as much as he could in the Detroit winter.

"_Fucking freezing"_ he thought to himself.

On the bright side he was on his way home, on the down side, home was all the way across town.

He had been walking for about an hour now, and still had about an hour and a half to go. The kid was tired, and all he could think about was getting home, getting some food, and getting some sleep.

Little did he know that some unexpected visitors had other plans in store.

**(Dee's Bar, Detroit)**

"Worst flight ever!" Lenny yelled as he and Billy made their way to a downtown bar.

Billy ignored his complaining and walked into the bar.

"Is this the place where we meet your guy?" Billy asked.

"Yeah yeah this is the spot. Rick said to just sit down somewhere and he would find us" Lenny answered, taking a seat at the bar. Billy sat beside him and looked the female bartender up and down before finally ordering a drink.

"Give me a shot of Wild Turkey and fill it to the brim" he demanded.

She did as was told and left the two strangers alone.

An hour passed and Billy was growing impatient.

"Where the fuck is your guy Len?" he asked in a frustrated tone.

Lenny was back to his nervous state, "He's gonna show B! He's gonna show! Don't you worry!" he said trying to assure Billy that there was no problem.

"_Where the fuck is he?"_ he thought to himself.

All of a sudden Lenny felt a hand slap against his back. He turned around to see Rick, the guy they had been waiting for.

Lenny was relieved and slowly thanked God under his breath.

"Hey man! Bout' time you showed up! This heres Billy Darley! Billy this is Rick Connelly!" he said, introducing them.

Rick tried to shake Billy's hand but Billy just ignored the gesture. Slightly offended, Rick sat down in-between the two men.

"Alright look, this here is your boy" he said throwing down a file with several recent pictures of Jack.

Billy immediately grabbed the file and rummaged through the display.

"He see y' take these?" he asked cautiously.

"Nah man! He's the best of the best! You can trust him B!" Lenny exclaimed, thinking he had finally succeeded.

"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to him" Billy snapped.

Lenny looked down, embarrassed and pissed and off, while Rick proceeded to be more direct with Billy.

"The kid just turned nineteen a few months ago" he started, "He lives with his two brothers, Angel and Bobby Mercer and-" he was suddenly cut off by Billy.

"Wait a minute. What the fuck did you just say? What was that name again?" he demanded, not looking away from the pictures.

"Bobby Mercer"

Billy threw his hand in the air and began to rub the back of his head in frustration.

"Great! Just fucking great! That right there is all I fuckin' needed! I come here to find my baby brotha' and I come to realize that he is livin' with the Detroit version of me! Those stupid ass people took Jack away from us because we were 'monsters'! Well look who they fuckin' brought him too! Look who he is fuckin livin with! As if Bobby Mercer is any better than fuckin me!" he gulped down his newly opened beer and stood up, throwing Jack's files to the ground in the process.

Rick and Lenny stood up as well.

"B, what the fuck? Rick hasn't even told us where to go yet?" Lenny asked.

Billy threw on his leather jacket and ignored Lenny's question. He stormed out the door, mad as a bat out of hell. Rick and Lenny ran after him and started walking beside him.

"Billy where the fuck are we goin?" Rick asked in exasperation.

"I know exactly where he is. I know exactly where the fuck Jack is. They think he isn't safe with me and my family? They haven't even taken a good look at that Mercer fuck! I'm not gonna play no stupid fucking games! I came here for Jack and I'm not gonna leave without Jack! I know where the fuck to go, you two just make sure your fuckin guns are loaded."


	3. Chapter 3

"Bobby, maybe we should go look for Jack? I mean, it's gettin pretty cold out there don't you think?" Angel asked, looking out the window to see any sign of his baby brother.

"Ang you know I love Jack with every inch of my fucking soul but seriously, we gotta let the kid have some time to be alone, and be a man" Bobby said as he finished up his second bottle of beer.

Angel sighed, he wished that the brat was home by now so he wouldn't have to worry. He turned around and looked at Bobby, watching him laugh at an episode of The Cosby Show. He looked so calm and relaxed, but deep down inside, Angel knew his brother was a nervous wreck, just waiting to explode. He knew Bobby wanted to go find Jack, but he also knew, that Jack wasn't to happy with Bobby and wanted his space from him for awhile.

Knowing there was no point in arguing with Bobby, Angel went and sat down by his brother on the couch. He could atleast _pretend_ to not be worried.

**(Outside the Mercer house)**

Jack was about thirty feet away from the house. He imagined the feeling of the warm heater blowing on him, and his thick blanket wrapped around him. God it was a pleasant sight.

He was about to cross the street to reach his home when suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a black car emerging from the darkened streets. The car he had never seen before, but the emblem on the car, he had.

Jack couldn't help but stand there. His body shut down as a surge of memories suddenly rushed to his head. He remembered everything, his father hurting him, his mother dying, his brothers protecting him as best they could. Yes, he remembered everything alright.

"That's HIM!" Lenny yelled at Rick, who was driving the car.

Billy's eyes widened as he realized that it was his missing baby brother. He had finally found him.

Rick tried to slam on the breaks but failed due to the frozen, slick road! The car kept speeding towards Jack!

Rick was frantic. Billy was screaming at the top of his lungs.

"JACK GET OUT OF THE WAY! MOVE! JACK MOVE!" he yelled out the window.

Jack couldn't move. The memories still over flowing him.

"Fuck! Don't y' dare hit him! Stop the damn car!" Billy screamed pulling out his gun and aiming it at Rick's skull.

"For fuck's sake I can't stop it! I'm trying!" Rick pleaded, still attempted to slam on the breaks.

That was when Billy realized what he had to do. He opened the car door and jumped out of it. He landed to the ground and desperately ran towards Jack.

"Kid get down!" he yelled as he tackled into Jack, getting him out of the car's way just in time!

The car kept going and finally slammed into another car of the person next door. Lenny and Rick made it out alive, but the car's front end was totaled.

Billy, not acknowledging the destruction of the car, grabbed Jack by the shoulders and began shaking him.

"Jack! Jack! JACK! Come on kid snap ot of it! It's me Billy!" he said frantically.

Jack was still in his daze but finally snapped out of it when Billy kept shaking him.

He took a deep breath and looked up at the man who had a hold of him. Billy Darley. His blood brother.

"Billy?" Jack said quietly, still shocked to see that it was him.

Billy squeezed Jack's shoulders tighter and pulled him into an embrace.

He rubbed the kids hair and tried to hold back the tears that were building up inside of him.

"_Don't you dare cry Darley, don't you fuckin' dare"_ he thought to himself.

Jack's head rested on Billy's shoulder. He didn't say anything. He just sat there as Billy held him.

"You're alive" Jack said under his breath, "You're really still alive."

**(Mercer House)**

"You fuckin hear that crash outside?" Angel yelled as he stood up from the couch.

"Yeah I did unfortunately! Fuckin made it to where I couldn't hear what Theo was sayin' to Dr. Huxteable!" Bobby said, rolling his eyes, and keeping his attention to the television.

Angel ignored his brother's foolishness and paced over to the window. He opened the curtain and saw two guys emerging from the crashed vehicle. He then looked over to the left and saw what looked like a rough skinhead holding onto Jack!

"Bobby! Some fucker out there's got Jack!" Angel screamed.

Bobby immediately shot up and grabbed his gun hidden under the couch. He didn't say anything as he ran out the door and tackled himself onto Billy.

"You fucker! Get off me!" Billy yelled, not knowing who his captor was.

"You stay the fuck away from my brother you hear me? What the fuck were you doing to him?" Bobby screamed back, holding his victim in his infamous headlock.

"Your brother?" Billy growled as he punched Bobby in the face and threw him off of him.

He stood up and quickly pulled out his gun hidden in his jeans. Just as Bobby pulled out his.

The two stood there, facing each other, wielding a gun in the other mans face. Determined to protect what was theirs. Jack.

Bobby looked down at Jack who was still on the ground, trembling, and looking down at the snow. Avoiding all eye contact with anybody.

Angel was beside Jack, shaking him and trying to get him to speak up or atleast look at him.

"Jackie! Jackie! Kid what's wrong with you? Look at me!" Angel said, his hands on Jack's shoulders.

But Jack wouldn't budge. He just sat there, emotionless.

"What the fuck's wrong wit him? What did you do you asshole!" Angel yelled at Billy, who still had his gun pointed at Bobby.

"Nothin! I didn't do nothing! I would never hurt him!" Billy screamed, not taking his eyes off of Bobby.

"Shut the fuck up and tell me who you are!" Bobby yelled, cocking his pistol.

"Why the fuck should I have to answer to you?" Billy snapped back, also cocking his gun.

"Don't argue with me! Just answer the damn question!" Bobby was now getting impatient.

Billy was about to yell back a response but stopped himself. He then grew a large, sinister smirk and answered back quietly, "I'm Billy Darley. His big brother motherfucker."


	4. Chapter 4

Bobby looked at Billy with a twisted expression.

"What the fuck did you just say?" he asked, the need to shoot him was growing tremendously.

"I said, I am his FUCKING BIG BROTHER!" Billy mocked, also dying to pull the trigger.

"Fuck you skinhead! I'm his brother! He's his brother! Shit, he's even got another brother! He has a family! You're NOT his family!" Bobby screamed.

Now Billy's patience was drifting from him. He grunted, and took a step towards Bobby, never lowering his weapon.

"Take a step back dickhead! I swear to God you're not gonna touch him!" Bobby yelled.

"Listen Mercer! He's my brother! He belongs to be with me and his real family! They took him away from us years ago and now I'm takin' him back!" Billy cried.

Bobby's face grew red. This fucker wasn't going to take away his baby brother. Hell no! He wasn't going to let that happen.

"I promised him when he came here that nothing horrible would ever happen to him. I promised him that I would keep him from shitheads like you! I promised to protect him! That's what I'm gonna do" Bobby said. He knew what he wanted to do. He was about to pull the trigger when suddenly Jack shot up from his trance and stood infront of Bobby's gun, blocking his shot.

"No! Bobby don't! He's right! He's not lying! He is my older brother! Bobby please! Please!" Jack cried, nearly sobbing due to the stress and shock of the entire situation.

Bobby gave Jack a sympathetic look and gave a glance at Billy, who had lowered his weapon.

He sighed, and dropped his gun to the ground.

Angel stood up and walked over to Rick and Lenny, who was screaming at each other about the front bumper.

Jack was now trying to fight his oncoming tears. He was caught in the middle of a war and he hated it with everything inside of him.

Both Bobby and Billy tried to step towards Jack to comfort him but Jack refused.

"Stop it! Both of you fucking—let me think!" he cried.

Billy was hurt, but he wasn't willing to show it.

"Jack, come on kid, it's me. Remember? I used to carry y' on m' back all the way home from school when y' were in kindergarten because the walk home was too long for ya. Jack, remember? Me and you and Joe! Us three Darley kids! Me and Joe..we took care of y'!" Billy pleaded.

Jack stood still, and finally turned to face Billy. He was so different than when Jack had last seen him. His appearance, his demeanor, everything about him was changed into something else. He had changed into what they feared most as children..their father, and the men that worked for him.

Jack was frightened by his appearance. Frightened and shocked. He said nothing to Billy, he just stared at him and took a step back from him.

Billy was now a little frustrated, "Jack! Baby brother y' know I would never hurt y'! What did they do to y'? You're terrified of the sight of me! Jack please I came all this way!"

Jack still stood there. He shuddered at the hand that laid on his shoulder, Bobby's.

He looked over at Angel, who was now arguing with Rick and Lenny, then looked back to Billy.

There was something in his eyes that he felt was, different. Not in a scary way like everything else about him was now, but in a good way.

He could feel Billy's sadness, his emptiness, his eagerness. He felt it all, and finally, he spoke to him.

"Billy," he started.

Billy looked at him, a shocked expression that he was actually talking now.

"Billy, I haven't seen you in so long. Since I was just a little kid. It's been years." He continued.

Billy nodded and smiled a little, "Yeah, it has kid. I missed y'. We all did."

Jack looked down at the snow again, trying to once again hide his tears. He then lifted his head up and faced towards Bobby.

"Jackie?" Bobby asked, placing his hands on his younger brother's shoulders.

"They're staying with us for the night. Bobby you got to let them. I know this all seems real fucked right now but trust me, it's not as bad as it seems. Billy is my blood brother." Jack stated.

Bobby looked over Jack's shoulder at Billy, God he hated him, then reverted his attention back to Jack.

"Cracker Jack are you sure? I mean, you sure you can trust this guy? I dunno if I want a fuckin nazi lookin fucker stayin in my house."Bobby said.

Jack's expression changed from pleading to frustrating, "Bobby, it's not _your_ house, it's Ma's, and if she were here today than you know that she would give them a place to sleep for the night. She would do it for me, because she knew how important it would be to me."

Bobby thought and realized it was true. Their mother would allow them to stay, but he wasn't their mother. He wasn't a damn saint.

He noticed Angel walking over towards them, a smile on his face.

"Man Bobby those two dudes, they alright! One of them is funnier than hell!" he cried, "they need a place to stay, so I offered them Jerry's old room and—" he was cut off by Bobby.

"What the fuck? What is this an open house for skinhead nazi's? What the hell is the matter with you two?" he screamed, looking at Jack and Angel.

They both were silent. Staring at Bobby. Waiting for him to crack.

Eventually, he gave in to the silence.

"Fine! Alright! The fuckin Mercer house is officially open to crazy bald bastards who want to take Jackie away from us alright?" he cried, throwing up his arms in frustration.

He turned around and stormed to the front porch, mad as a motherfucker.

Everyone but Billy and Jack followed him inside. Angel was getting along perfectly with Lenny and Rick, who were cracking him up with every joke they had.

When the door closed, Billy walked towards Jack, rubbing his messy blonde hair.

"Thanks kid, y' always did take care of family" said Billy, who was now smiling at his baby brother's accomplishment.

Jack made a brief, simple smile at him. He was happy that he had broke Bobby about the situation.

"Billy, go inside, I don't want Bobby getting pissed at you again" he pleaded.

Billy nodded and they both began walking towards the house.

"He's a real fuckin charmer ain't he? Fuck I'd like to see that fucker try to shoot me! I'd fucking slit his throat before he could reach his gun!" Billy said in an annoyed voice.

Jack couldn't help but smile. This time, it was wider, and longer.

He even laughed! Billy cocked an eyebrow at him and asked, "What? I'm fuckin serious! I hate that guy! Shitty ass temper he has too!"

This made Jack laugh even harder. He couldn't help himself. it was just too damn funny.

"Man, you have no idea how alike you two are Billy!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright skinheads listen up!" Bobby announced Billy, Rick, and Lenny, who were standing in his living room, "If you three try anything fucky tonight, anything at all, I swear to my religion that I'll put a bullet in your heads so fast that you won't even feel it!" He was obviously not in the best of moods.

He looked over at Billy, noticing his intricate tribal tattoos, he knew they must have been gang related or some shit.

He pointed at him, "You! Billy or whatever the fuck your name is! You're already this close to getting that fuckin' bowling ball of a head blown off your neck! Don't fuck with me!" he yelled before turning around and walking away upstairs, slamming the door of his Mother's room behind him.

Angel shook his head and looked at the trio. "Guys don't pay attention to him. His fuse isn't exactly the shortest—not to mention he's extremely protective of us, especially Jack" he said.

"Yeah but he is the baby, guess you all kind of got to be that way towards him" Lenny said with an understanding look on his face.

Angel chuckled, "You have no idea man."

Jack had returned from the kitchen with three glasses of water. He handed one each to the three guests, who looked more than pleased.

"Damn thanks kid, haven't had a drink in hours!" Rick thanked, chugging down his beverage.

Billy just held his glass. Not even taking a sip.

Jack noticed and cocked an eyebrow at Billy. "You gonna drink that? It's not poisoned, I swear Bobby didn't spike it" he joked.

Billy chuckled, "Nah Jack it's just…I kind of want somethin' a little.._stronger. _If y' know what I mean."

Jack nodded and took the glass from his brother. "Come on, I'll show you where we store the liquor" he said, motioning for him to follow. He did.

Billy noticed the picture hanging up on the kitchen fridge as Jack rummaged through an old cabinet. It was Jack and his new family. He recognized Angel and Bobby and assumed that the third black guy was Jack's other adopted brother. Most of all, he noticed little Jack. He looked about fifteen and was standing in the middle of the three boys. He looked..happy. Genuinely happy. Though the only thing Billy could think of was he that should be him standing beside his brother in the picture, not these three strangers.

He took his attention back to Jack, who had now recovered a bottle of Wild Turkey Whiskey and set it on the table, shot glass beside it.

Billy picked up the bottle and laughed to himself.

"Kid, y' actually remembered this? Hell I figured y' forgot it was my favorite drink." He said, opening the fresh bottle.

Jack smiled and sat down at the table. "Yeah how the hell could I forget? You drank it all the time back when you was still a kid! No older than five! Joe used to even tell me that instead of milk, they fed you hardcore whiskey in a bottle!" he joked.

Billy chuckled again, he just couldn't believe Jack remembered something like that. Not even Joe or Bones noticed that shit.

"Fuckin' kiddo" he said, rubbing his brother's head, "y' always were the innocent one of us three. I'm surprised me n' Joe didn't completely fuck you over." He laughed again and took a shot of Wild Turkey.

Jack made a brief smile, and then looked down at the table, avoiding eye contact with Billy.

"Where's Joe?" Jack finally asked.

Billy paused, sighed, and set his drink down. He put his hand on Jack's head, making sure the kid would look him in the face.

"He's dead kid. Got murdered a year ago by some rich fuck. It's m' fault it happened. I'm sorry." He said sympathetically.

Jack looked away from Billy again. Once more focusing on his shoes, he didn't want him to see the tears forming in his eyes. Lord knows he had cried enough.

"Billy—" Jack mumbled.

At that point, Billy instantly felt his heart sink, but at the same time, he felt his anger rush up from his stomach. The anger wasn't necessarily directed at Jackie, but mostly at the guilt of what happened to Joe, and the fact that Billy himself had to tell Jack what had happened.

He stood up and slammed his fists into the table in frustration.

"Damnit kid I know I fucked up! And I'm sorry! I know Joe meant a lot to you he did me too! Don't ask me about what happened! Just don't kid!" he screamed.

Jack just looked up at him, the tears in his eyes were slowly and softly, dripping down his cheeks. He said nothing to Billy, he only stared, contemplating whether he should speak or not.

Billy couldn't handle the silence. He had dealt with it enough and already felt like he was upsetting Jack. So, he grabbed the bottle of Wild Turkey, and left the room, cursing at himself under his breath.

Jack just sat there, emotionless, and still. The news of his brother's death was something he wished he never had to hear.

Billy stormed into the living room and immediately removed his jacket and shirt, revealing his numerous tattoos, and threw them on the coffee table. He took one long, hard swig from the bottle and eventually tossed it to the floor.

Finally, he collapsed himself onto the worn couch, soaking in the softness of the cushions.

He didn't want to think, nor did he want to deal with Jack right now, he just wanted to get some sleep and fix his shit tomorrow. He fell asleep on the Mercer family couch, jeans, boots, booze, and all.

**(Somewhere across town)**

"Listen, Tyke! I got big news for the boss! Huge fuckin' shit that I know he wants to hear!" Dante yelled.

Tyke was just about to finish cooking up his last batch of crank for the day when Dante's words caught his attention and stopped him.

"What's the news? Better be fuckin' good! Last time you fucked up and the boss was pissed!" he asked, already doubting his comrade's excitement.

Dante pulled out his camera from his pocket and walked over to Tyke.

He was about to turn it on when Tyke snatched the camera out of his hands, turned it on, and instantly went to look at the images.

A smile grew on his face when he realized that the man photographed was none other than Billy Darley, exiting the airport in Detroit.

The pictures continued to show that Billy wasn't alone, he had a man with him.

Tyke looked at Dante with a puzzled expression. "Dante, I know Billy is the reason these are important but who the fuck is the guy with him?"

"Oh that's some fucker whose workin' for Billy now! There's another guy too but he's not until later pictures!" Dante exclaimed.

Tyke nodded and continued viewing the pictures, a wide, evil smile growing on his face.

"Dante, this shit is fucking legit! Billy Darley is in Detroit! The boss is gonna pay fuckin' big for this information! He's been wantin Billy dead for years now but could never corner him in Boston! Shit that's Billy's hometown, and the guy practically owns it! But since he's here, since he's in Detroit, that shits gonna be different now. He ain't got no safe place to run to here!" he said maniacally.

Dante's expression grew more and more excited. "Fuck I know! We've got him trapped here! But Tyke man, that shits not the best part of this whole thing!"

Tyke gave Dante an annoyed expression."Then what is?" he asked.

"Keep lookin at the pictures, the next one should answer that question." Dante replied.

Tyke's joys and hopes suddenly dwindled as he saw the next few pictures.

Pictures of Billy Darley…standing next to Bobby Mercer infront of the Mercer family home.

At that moment, Tyke dropped the camera and quickly buried his face in his hands. Now worried, and distraught.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" he yelled.

Dante was confused. Why was Tyke acting this way? Wasn't this good news?

"Tyke man what the fucks wrong? This is fucking great! The source who took these snapshots also said that Billy is apparently staying at the Mercer place! Isn't this great? Now we got both of them fucking cornered! The boss hates both of their sorry fucking asses! They both fucked him over in the past and he's been wanting revenge on them for years! Well now those two fuckers are in Detroit! Staying at the same fucking house no less! Don't you see what this means?" Dante exclaimed, shaking Tyke by his shoulders.

"NO! What the fuck does it mean?" Tyke angrily screamed back at him.

Dante just shook his head and further explained. "It means that the boss will pay DOUBLE for bringing in these two shitstains! You know how he likes them brought to him….alive…the shit kicked out of them…and pissed off. That way, when the boss slices their fuckin throats, he knows that they won't go down easy, and will actually fight him back! You know he loves a good fight. Watching them, and being in them!"

Suddenly, Tyke understood. He shot up from his seat and analyzed everything Dante told him in his mind. He now knew what he had been trying to explain to him. And it was perfect.

"Your right Dante! Your fucking right! The boss would fuckin' pay us half his bankroll just if we brought him these two fuckers alive! Its fucking genius! Plus, we get in good with the boss and no more taking shit from people higher ranked than us! He'd trust us, and put a stop to that!" he yelled in excitement. Never had this much happiness overpowered him.

Finally, after awhile of talking about the new scheme, he sat down as Dante brought out a yellow manila folder, stuffed with papers and pictures.

"What's this shit?" Tyke asked Dante, picking through the files and papers.

"This 'shit' is what's gonna give us our plan on getting those two to the boss." Dante retorted.

Tyke cocked an eyebrow and then nodded his head in acceptment.

"A friend of mine who works with computers and shit found a possible reason as to why these two are even speaking to each other, let alone staying in the same house." Dante explained.

Tyke rubbed his chin, further understanding where Dante was getting at.

"That's a good fucking question. Why are these two assholes even near each other? As far as I know they've never met. Shit, they're both from two completely different parts of the country."Tyke stated, watching Dante pick through the files, finally pulling out a large photograph. He held it to where Tyke couldn't see it just yet.

"Exactly. Fuckin' both Billy and Bobby's files say that the two have never even met before earlier tonight! They didn't play sports together, they didn't go to school together, hell—they didn't even commit a felony together. It's like you said, they're from two completely different places, what would they have in common? Nothing! Atleast we thought nothing! Comes to find out they have one single thing that binds them. One reason out of thousands as to why they are even in the same state together…" Dante said proudly.

"What's that?" Tyke asked, his anxiety growing more.

"This." Dante said quietly as he threw down the picture he hid from Tyke.

The picture..was of Jack Mercer.

Tyke picked up the picture and eyed it, confused at its significance.

"So what? A fuckin little brat is the reason they're tied? That's the connection? Some kid?" Now he was slightly annoyed.

Dante smiled and shook his head, snatching the picture from Tyke's hands. "This little brat is Bobby Mercer's adopted brother Jack."

"So?" said Tyke.

"So?" mocked Dante, "He's also Billy Darley's actual blood brother."

The evil grin that Tyke once held on his face grew even larger. His yellowed teeth were fully exposed. He had never been more satisfied.

He took the picture back from Dante and studied it. Chuckling and memorizing the kids face.

He threw it down back to the table and stood up, getting his phone out in the process.

"Dante my boy, we better call the fuckin' boss."


	6. Chapter 6

Early the next morning Angel took Rick and Lenny to a breakfast diner across town while Jack went to his friend's house again. He didn't really feel like dealing with Billy, since he had blown up at him the night before. He needed to escape. He figured a couple of hours away from home would be good for him to get over the Billy 'issue'. Even though he had left Billy alone at the house with Bobby, he trusted them not to kill each other….atleast for his sake.

**(MERCER HOUSE)**

Bobby walked down the stairs of his seemingly empty home wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. He had had a stressful night before and was dying to have a can of beer, something that strangely calmed him down and helped him clear his head.

When he reached the end of the stairs he looked over and noticed an all-too familiar figure, laying on the couch, passed out.

Bobby rolled his eyes and made his way over to the couch.

His eyes scanned the floor and saw the bottle of Wild Turkey that had spilled all everywhere. This obviously pissed him off.

He grabbed a rolled up newspaper that had been laid on the coffee table and began smacking Billy senselessly on the head with it!

"Ah! Fuck! Fuckin quit y' dick!" Billy yelled, finally awakening from his long nights sleep.

This just enticed Bobby to hit harder.

"What? What the fuck was that skinhead? Don't tell me what to do in my own house!" Bobby screamed, smashing the newspaper to Billy's skull.

"Get off me man!" Billy yelled in reaction to the painful wakeup call.

"No! I don't think so! I think I'm gonna do it again, and again, and AGAIN!"

Bobby was now laughing, not in a jokingly manner either. He enjoyed ridiculing this ridiculous fuck.

Billy, however, was less than enthusiastic.

"Alright! That's it! Fucking quit!" he cried, snatching the newspaper roll out of Bobby's hand.

He ripped the paper in half and threw it to the ground, fire burning in his eyes.

Bobby was now intrigued. He wanted a good fight.

"So you want to play it that way huh? Great. Just what I was fucking waitin' for!" he cried, popping his knuckles and getting in the proper fighting position.

Billy smirked and shook his head. "Fuck you Mercer. I don't give a fuck if you were the Michigan heavyweight champion of the world! You were a shitty hockey player!"

This set Bobby off. He was on Billy like a fly on dogshit. He had to take this guy down.

Billy was ready for it. After all, he did sort of start the fight.

Bobby had him in a tight headlock, slowly suffocating him, until Billy elbowed Bobby in the face!

They both went at it like crazy! Constantly swinging hits and punches! Choking each other, and throwing the other across the room, breaking things in the process.

Billy stood up and wiped the line of blood that ran down his jaw. He looked at Bobby across the room, who was holding his hand to his newly blackened eye.

"Well what do ya know, I gave the Michigan Mauler a fuckin' shiner! That's fuckin' classic!" Billy yelled at him. Laughing as loudly as he could.

Bobby glared at Billy, cursing at him under his breath. He hated losing fights, and was determined to win this one. He knew he could take this punk down.

Suddenly, he stampeded towards Billy! Tackling him down and giving him multiple punches to the face and ribs.

"So its fuckin' classic aint it? Fuck you! You fuckin' fuck!" Bobby screamed!

Billy growled and began punching back at Bobby, who was on top of him.

They both went at this for an hour longer until finally they began to slow down and grow very tired.

They were still hitting each other, but at the slowest pace possible. Billy would punch Bobby, then two minutes later Bobby would return a hit.

Then, remarkably, with every ounce of force they had left, they both slammed their fist as hard as they could into the other's cheek at the exact same time! With these final blows, the two knocked each other out cold.

They both fell to the floor, Bobby's black eye looking more purple than ever, and Billy's bloody jaw seeping about.

**(Two hours later)**

Jack, Angel, Rick, Lenny, and now Jerry walked through the front door, unaware of the chaos and damage that had occurred earlier that day.

Jerry's jaw dropped at the sight of the broken lamps, coffee table, picture frames, and couch.

Angel, Lenny, and Rick laughed at the mess.

Jack noticed Bobby and Billy lying on the floor, unconscious. He quickly ran to them.

"Bobby! Billy!" he cried, crouching between the two, confused on who he should help.

"Bobby, Billy? Umm…guys?" he said softly, poking their chests with his index finger.

The two didn't move.

"Guys?" Jack asked again, this time more in a more worried tone.

All of a sudden, Angel came and poured a large bucket of ice cubes on the two, laughing hysterically as he watched their reactions.

"What the fuck!" they both cried in shock, as they jumped up from the icy alarm.

Since they were both shirtless and practically beaten to death, you can pretty much imagine the chilly, angry, feeling they must have had at that moment.

**(A few hours later)**

Billy and Bobby were sitting at the kitchen table, letting Sofi, Angel's girlfriend for now, bandage them up.

Of course, the two were glaring at each other, silently mouthing words of hate and disgust to each other.

Sofi was getting tired of it.

"Fucking Bobby quit!" she screamed, throwing the ice pack in his face and storming out the door into the living room.

Bobby threw up his hands, "what the fuck! As if he isn't doing it either!" he yelled, pointing at Billy.

"Hey! You keep me the fuck out of this!" Billy yelled back, also pointing in Bobby's face.

They both slammed their fists to the table and stood up abruptly, ready to fight once more.

Billy was about to strike first when he noticed the nervous figure standing at the doorway.

Jack.

He put his fist away and sat back down in his seat, Bobby doing the same.

"You're fuckin' lucky he's here!" Billy yelled at Bobby.

"Or what? You would spank my ass because I was I being bad?" Bobby mocked.

"MERCER! You fuckin—" began Billy, but he was silenced by Jack's sudden outburst.

"Stop! Fucking stop! I can't even leave you two alone for a few hours without you guys demolishing the house!" Jack rose his voice, something he didn't do often.

This made Bobby and Billy stop bickering instantly. They both stared at Jack, regret filling inside them.

Jack sighed, and walked over to the refrigerator, grabbing a out a Yoo-hoo and going back into the living room.

Bobby and Billy looked at each other, both knowing the wrong they had done but neither were willing to take the blame.

"It was y' and y' know it" Billy said quietly.

Bobby rolled his eyes, " Whatever man. You're the culprit" he snapped back.

Just then, they heard a voice come from the kitchen door.

"Good God you boys really were separated at birth. Are you two sure Jackie's his blood brother?" said Jerry in a sly voice. Jerry always could remain cool under hot pressure.

"Hey Jer!" Bobby said, a smile on his face. He hardly ever saw his brother anymore since he got married to his longtime love, Camille.

Jerry laughed and sat down between the two at the table.

He looked at Billy and held out his hand.

"Jeremiah Mercer. The sane one of this family." He said politely.

Billy looked at his hand for a moment, then shook it briefly.

"Billy Darley." He mumbled back.

Jerry smiled and took his attention to his newly brewed cup of coffee.

"So, you two pretty much had an Ultimate Fighter match in the living room? Practically destroyed everything." He said, taking a sip from his drink.

"Look Jer, it wasn't our fault!" Bobby retorted.

"Oh yeah, because the damn house decided it was pissed at itself!" Jerry shot back.

"Look, this whole damn thing just proves right that me n' Mercer don't need to be in the same damn room for five minutes" Billy announced, joining the argument.

Jerry shook his head and stood up, looking down at Billy and Bobby.

"You two need to settle your shit out. Pronto." He said, pointing his finger towards the kitchen door, "There's a damn kid out there who I know yall care about more than yall do this damn high school girl drama. Sit down. Shut the fuck up, and get yalls shit together." He finished his coffee and walked out the door.

This left Bobby and Billy speechless. Now they were fucked. Jack was already having issues with Bobby before his skinhead brother got here, and Billy was trying to convince Jack to come back home.

Yeah, I guess you could say they were fucked.

**(Somewhere across Detroit)**

"What'd the boss say?" Dante asked, as he watched Tyke put two guns in a duffle bag.

"He fucking loved it! The most brilliant thing that's ever happened he said!" Tyke answered happily, now shoving knives and rope into the bag.

Dante smiled, and looked at his own gun in his hand.

"_Fuckin' gorgeous" _he thought to himself.

He noticed the smile that hadn't left Tyke's face since he had called their boss.

"So did he mention a possible pay?" Dante asked.

"Yeah! YEAH! He said if we can get the kid to him by tomorrow then he would give us 250,000 dollars cash upfront!" Tyke exclaimed.

Dante's smile grew wider.

"Has the boss seen the kid?" he asked his comrade.

Tyke paused, and looked over at Dante, smirking that evil smirk again.

"Yeah. He always looks at that picture of him. He constantly licks his lips and all that freaky shit. Says he cant believe somethin' that pretty can be related to two things as ugly as Billy and Bobby." He said.

Dante laughed, "Tell me again why we are working for a murderer, rapist…oh and not to mention child molester?"

Tyke shook his head and laughed, "Because Dante, the answer is simple. The bastard is rich, and he gets what he wants."


	7. Chapter 7

**(Rogues Gallery Bar, Detroit)**

Tyke and Dante had entered their boss' headquarters right on time. It was exactly 3:15, the time he had told them come. He knew they had news concerning Mercer and Darley.

Rogues Gallery was located in the center of the Detroit ghetto. The place was filled with people, mostly a bunch of dirty crooks, felons, hookers, and business people lookin' for sin.

None of them were as terrible as the owner.

"Where the fuck do we go?" Dante asked loudly, trying to scream over the loud music.

"Just follow me!" Tyke yelled back.

They walked through crowds of people, until finally reaching a large steel door.

The man at the door did not look pleased.

"No one sees the boss unless they have an appointment." He said blankly.

Tyke shook his head, "fuck you gramps. We got connections. Boss called strictly for us."

"Let me ask him then wiseguy" the usher said, as he went inside the room.

He stayed in there for about five minutes before finally coming back out.

"Alright, boss says you're in." He motioned for them to go inside and they obeyed.

Once inside, the usher closed the door, locking them in.

They looked around the room, noticing the intricate paintings, nicely furnished furniture, and the sudden muteness of the sound. The room was made soundproof. The reason why, however, was something they didn't want to think about.

"Sit down boys" said a voice coming from the large chair behind the desk.

Dante and Tyke did as they were told.

"So I hear you two have some plan of some sort to bring these maggots to me?" said the voice again.

"Yes sir! We can get you Mercer and Darley by midnight tonight! All we gotta do is grab that kid of theirs, bring him here, make sure Mercer and Darley knows it's us, and they will come right for the bait!" Tyke exclaimed, becoming overly excited.

They heard a chuckle from him, and finally, the man in the chair turned himself around, revealing his face.

It was the boss.

"Perfect boys. Just perfect. My sources tell me that the child, Darley, and the remaining Mercer family are at the Mercer home. This whole thing just keeps getting better." He said, smirking and drinking a coffee.

Dante gulped, he had a strange feeling about this.

"Yes sir." He mumbled.

The boss nodded his head and handed Tyke a picture of Jack.

"Be extra careful with that one" he said, pointing at the picture, "This pretty little piece is to fragile to be fucked up by the hands of you two clowns."

He licked his lips and immediately snatched the photo back.

Tyke nodded and stood up from his seat.

"Heard ya loud and clear boss! We'll take care of this! The kids gonna be your property I swear on my mother's grave! As for Mercer and Darley, well…they better be enjoyin their last day of livin" he said proudly.

The boss simply nodded his head, he was skeptical on how reliable these men were but he was willing to take the risk. He wanted Billy and Bobby's head, and he wanted Jack.

He pointed towards the door and said, "Get the fuck out of my sight. Get the job done and you both will be rewarded."

Tyke and Dante smiled excitedly, and exited the room.

They weren't gonna fuck this one up.

**(Same time, Mercer House)**

Billy and Bobby were sitting on the couch, surprisingly not killing each other. A large amount of space came between them, and in the middle, rested the remote control.

Jack was upstairs in his room and Jerry, Angel, Rick, and Lenny were all in the kitchen, fixing up some dinner.

The tv was turned to the news, something they both didn't enjoy watching. Jerry had turned it on and left it there, assuming it would help the pair calm down.

It had been a couple of hours since the morning incident had occurred, and the boys were sitting there, quiet as can be. A single breath from them couldn't even be heard.

Finally, Billy broke the silence.

"Look, this shit is dumb! I'm not watchin' no fuckin' fatass talk about sports like he knows somethin about em'!" he yelled.

This sparked Bobby's interest. "Yeah! You know what? Your right! This asshole makes me wanna go through the tv and punch him in the jaw!" he replied.

Billy nodded his head and hastily grabbed the remote, he was about to change the channel before Bobby stopped him.

"Wait!" he exclaimed.

Billy gave him an annoyed look, expecting some name calling and more fist fighting.

Bobby, however, surprised him.

"There's this crazy shit on Spike called Deadliest Warrior, I think it's on right now if that's cool with you" he said calmly.

Billy was confused. Just a few hours ago these two were about to murder each other at any cost and now they were sitting on the fuckers couch, talking about television? It was too good to be true, but Billy thought of how much it would mean to Jack and went with it.

"Yeah man, that's alright with me. What channel?"

Bobby grinned, knowing he had 'somewhat' broken through.

He gave him the channel number and they watched an episode of Deadliest Warrior.

Astoundingly, the two actually enjoyed watching it together.

After it was over, they couldn't help but talk about it.

"Man that shit was badass! Fuckin' who knew that a Spartan could take down a fuckin' ninja! I bet the asshole didn't see that one comin'!" Billy said.

"I know! Shit man, you aint seen nothing yet! These assholes got Al Capone and Jesse James dukin' it out in another episode!" Bobby agreed.

"Ah hell yeah! Gotta start watchin this shit! I don't know where the hell I've been but fuckin' tv has improved like a bitch!"

"That's what I always say! But Jerry always bitches me out for it, claiming I'm fuckin' rotting my brain or some shit. Hell, its teachin me how to survive!" Bobby cried.

Billy was ecstatic, he couldn't believe that a Mercer actually made him laugh.

"Man bullshit! Obviously Jerry aint' seen Deadliest Warrior!" he laughed.

The two were officially getting along. They talked about everything! Tv, music, how much they hated cheap guns, etc. It couldn't have been going better!

Thankfully, just as the two were laughing hysterically at a joke Bobby told, Jackie walked down the stairs and saw the sight he never thought he would see.

"Holy shit" he said to himself. It was like watching an ocean separate, it was really that bizarre and amazing.

He smiled. It was something he hadn't done all day. God, he was relieved.

He made his way over to the pair, who stopped their racket and observed their little brother.

A grin shot across their faces when they noticed their baby brother finally smiling.

They knew they had done well.

"Hey kid, wanna come watch tv with me and the nazi" Bobby joked, giving Billy a playful punch in the arm.

Billy punched him back and took his attention back to Jack.

"Yeah Jack, come watch tv. Hell I haven't got to spend any time with y', might as well start now huh?" he said.

Jack nodded and sat in-between the two.

Bobby's smile never left his face, he was so thankful that he and Jack weren't fighting anymore like before. He didn't want this peace treaty to expire.

Billy grinned and tousled Jack's blonde, messy hair.

"Shit, you two are actually in the same room? No blood? That's amusing!" Jack said, grabbing the remote from the coffee table and changing the channel.

"Hey Jack we ain't watchin no fairy shit! You got that kid?" Bobby laughed.

Billy joined in on the teasing, "Kiddo me n' Bobby, we don't roll down the same street as you! If you know what I mean!"

The men started laughing even louder than they had before.

Bobby reached over and patted Billy on the back, "Good one man!" he said.

The two continued to poke fun at their baby brother, whom, amazingly, didn't mind this ridicule.

Infact, he was happy as a motherfucker! His big brothers were joking with each other! A HUGE improvement from that morning!

Jack just sat back, and listening to the sweet sound of two enemies having a ball of a time making fun of their youngest.

He knew they were kidding, after all, he was the baby. It was something can came naturally from older brothers. They had to pick on him! He was the runt of the pack!

Picking on him was just one portion of their duties as his older brothers. They also protected him at any costs, and any risks.

All of them, Bobby, Billy, Angel, and Jerry…they all protected Jack like lions protecting a lamb.

They had no idea how important that was going to be later that night.


	8. Chapter 8

It was late that night, and all the guys were finally warming up to each other by playing a game of indoor hockey.

"Guys! Why the fuck cant I play!" Jack yelled as he sat on the 'sidelines' (couch).

Jerry skated up to him, in his fashionable roller blades.

"Kid we had seven people here, and we need even teams. You're the baby and nobody wants to put you on their team because, as good of a hockey player as you are, you still need us to keep an eye on you." He said, skating away and rejoining the game.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Oh whatever man! I'm better than half you fuckers anyways! You guys don't know what your talking about!"

All of the men laughed. Bobby especially as he hit the puck into the laundry basket, scoring a point for his team.

"Jackie-Poo shut the hell up! Quit cryin! One of these days your big brother here is gonna have to show you the ropes!" he joked, passing Billy the puck.

Billy had never played hockey before but was already on a roll.

He tackled down Lenny and scored another point for his team.

"Fuck yeah! That right there is how y' score a point! Watch closely Jackie!" he chanted victoriously.

Suddenly, Angel came out of nowhere and rammed into Billy, causing him to lose the puck.

"Bitch please!" Angel said, getting back up and handling the puck to his goalie.

Originally, Billy Darley would have cut a fucker's nose off if he pulled that shit on him. But, this time, it was different. He got up..smiling? Jack still couldn't believe his eyes.

Yes, Billy had changed, but it was for the better.

Hell, he was even making an impression on Bobby of all people.

Jack was just glad that they weren't threatening each other again.

The game went on for another half hour until, suddenly, the doorbell rang.

Jack just sat there on the couch, ignoring the ringing due to his concentration on the game.

Once again, the doorbell rang. And rang. And rang.

Finally, Bobby called for a time out and paused the game.

He looked over at Jack and said, "Jack! Kid get off your ass and get the door! Ain't no monsters are coming to get you!"

Jack knew he was sort of kidding and sort of not. Bobby was just hard that way, but Jack accepted it and loved him for it.

The game resumed and Jack got up and walked over to the door.

He answered it, but no one was there.

He stuck his head outside.

"Hello?" he yelled into the barren looking street.

"Hello?" he yelled again.

There was no response. Nothing but just pure silence.

Jack took a full step outside and shut the door behind him. He decided to find the ding-dong-ditcher.

He walked off the steps and out into the snowed-over yard. It was dark outside, with only a dim lighted street light above him, he had a hard time seeing anything.

"Look, whoever fuckin' rang my doorbell needs to grow up and show yourselves!" he yelled again.

Still no answer.

He was just about to turn around and head back inside until, suddenly, he heard footsteps come up behind him.

He quickly turned around and tried to swing at the man, who swiftly grabbed Jack's arm and twisted it behind his back.

"Ah! Fuck let go! You fucker!" Jack screamed.

The man was Tyke. He had a firm grip on the kid and put his other arm around Jack, securely capturing him.

"Kid the boss was right…you really are a pretty little piece" Tyke whispered in his ear.

This made Jack shudder as he tried to force the man to let go of him. He kicked and pushed and used all his might, but Tyke didn't budge.

Tyke turned them both around and faced a white van that had appeared out of nowhere.

"Dante you fuck! Hurry up and help me with this brat! He's a fuckin' kicker!" he cried, watching Dante scurry out the van, a gun in his hand.

"I'm tryin dog! Hold him still!" Dante cried, trying to hit Jack to knock him unconscious.

Tyke struggled as he tried to keep Jack still.

Jack even tried biting the man to get him off of him but all he got was a tighter grip on his arm.

"Fuck! Bobby! Bobby! Billy! Billy!" Jack screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Shit! Shut him up man!" Tyke screamed at Dante, who had clamped his hand over Jack's mouth.

Jack still yelled through his hand, trying his hardest to get his brothers attention.

He succeeded.

Everybody from inside the house ran outside, guns in their hands and ready to kill.

They noticed Tyke holding onto Jack and immediately their anger grew to unreachable heights.

They all ran towards Tyke and Dante but were stopped by Dante holding a gun to Jack.

"Ha. I knew you boys were soft when it came to this kid" he said, keeping his eyes on their guns. "Drop the weapons and I wont hurt him."

Lenny and Rick obeyed, but Angel, Bobby, Jerry, and Billy still held their own. Pointing their pieces directly at Tyke and Dante.

This frustrated Dante. He grabbed Jack by the hair and threw him to the snowy ground, then cocked his gun and stuck it to Jack's head. Tyke came up behind Jack and grabbed ahold of his hair, making sure he wouldn't try and run.

Dante looked the brothers square in the eye, "Drop your damn guns or I will fucking kill him infront of yall! Do you hear me? I will KILL HIM right infront of all of you!" he demanded, pressing the gun harder against Jack's skull.

Tyke took Dante's lead and tightened his hold onto Jack's hair.

"Ah! Fuck!" Jack cried in pain.

The boys dropped their guns to the ground, knowing they had no choice.

Dante smiled at his accomplishment.

"Alright good dogs. Now, all of you fuckers open your cloudy ass ears and listen to this message we came to deliver!" he yelled.

Tyke picked up where he left off and continued the speech.

"Remember this fuckin name! Smith! Mr. Fucking Smith! He wants you Darley! And you Mercer! You both have just fucked over the wrong man! Now he's gonna fuck back with you two!" he yelled. He looked down at Jack and pulled him into a standing position. Dante moved the gun down to Jack's throat.

Tyke carried on, "He's starting with this little fucker right here! Yeah that's right, little baby Jack is what the boss fucking wants! And the boss gets whatever the fuck he wants!"

Billy and Bobby froze. They were so angry and mortified! They both had forgotten about the deal they separately broke with Smith several years ago.

Billy screamed and attempted to pick up his gun, but was stopped by Dante pressing the gun so hard onto Jack's neck that the kid let out a painful yelp.

Bobby was furious. He couldn't believe his past had caught up with him this way! He couldn't allow Jack to be hurt just because of his stupid mistake he made.

"Billy fuckin' listen to him! He's gonna hurt Jack if we don't! Just fuckin' listen!" Bobby yelled at Billy.

Billy turned towards Bobby and screamed, "Fuck! We cant just let them take him! I'm not going through that again! I'm not losing him again Mercer!"

They both looked back to Jack, who was slowly being dragged into the van by Tyke.

"Fucking let him go!" Angel yelled as he tried to run after them.

"Angel!" Jack yelled as they slammed the door shut.

Angel rammed himself against the van. He began pounding the outside, trying to break through.

Horribly, he was stopped when Dante stuck his body out of the window and beat Angel's head in with a bat, causing him to fall backwards and the van to drive away.

"No!" Jerry screamed as he ran after the van.

"JACK!" Bobby screamed as he grabbed his gun and aimed it at the van. He was about to shoot but Billy, of all people, grabbed the gun out of his hand and threw it to the ground.

"Don't! Its like y' said we have to listen to them! They got Jack in there and y' cant start shooting otherwise y' could hit the kid or piss them off enough to where they would shoot him! Fucking Christ Bobby!" Billy yelled, surprisingly making sense.

Bobby yelled in frustration and collapsed to the snow.

He slammed his fists into the ground and stared at the desolate road that had carried his brother away.

Billy knelt down beside him, regretting the awful thing he had done years ago that had pissed off Smith this badly. He knew that Jack was in danger because of him.

Him,and Bobby.


	9. Chapter 9

**tearsXsolitude: Thank you very much for your always positive reviews! They are very much appreciated! Keep on showing the love!**

**Touch of the Wind: I'm very glad you are enjoying the story, please continue to review and thank you again for the reviews you have already made!**

**Both: Thank you both so much for reviewing so far! This story still has some time to go but I trust you both to give your honest opinions on each chapter! Thank you both again!**

"So what the fuck are we supposed to do?" Billy asked, pacing back and forth in the living room.

"We pay our old pal Smith a visit! That's what we do! I made a mistake years ago and I'll be damned if Jackie is hurt because of it!" Bobby stated, slamming his fist down to the coffee table.

Jerry was over at the phone making calls to anybody who may know Smith's whereabouts, Rick and Lenny were standing by the window watching to make sure Billy didn't snap, and Angel was beside Bobby, equally frustrated and worried.

"Hey! Bobby wait a minute! That shithead who took Jackie said that Smith had it out for you _and _Billy!" Angel cried, pointing over at Billy who had finally stopped pacing.

Bobby looked at Angel, then at Billy.

"Yeah. He did say that. I know what I did but what the fuck do you have to do with Smith?" he asked Billy, now becoming skeptical of their friendship.

Billy sighed, and took a seat on one of the chairs.

He placed his head in his hands and looked up at the people he had come to know and respect.

"A couple a' years ago, me n' this prick I used to know were selling our new batch of meth at our spot back in Boston. One night, this guy, this asshole in a business suit, drives up to us n' asks us give him the rest of our batch that we hadn't sold already. I tell the guy, 'No, we gotta sell this shit to the rest of m' regulars.' So he gets real pissy with me. Starts cussing me out and threatening to kill me n' shit. At that point, I had heard enough of his bitchin so I pulled out m' gun and tried to scare him but it was a no-go. This fucker has one of his dudes get out of the car and literally beat the shit out of me. He knocks the gun out of m' hand and starts wailin on me! It got so fuckin bad! Then m' buddy steps in and tries to get him off me but this dude pulls a piece out from nowhere and stabs him! So I'm pretty much fucked, this guy is about to kill me, and I had no other choice but to kill him. When the fucker got me on the ground, I grabbed my gun and shot the guy straight between the eyes. The fucker falls and I point my gun into the car at the dick in the business suit. He starts screaming at me, so I shoot him in the arm! His damn driver then comes out and shoots me in the shoulder and they drive off!" he explained.

The guys listened to Billy tell the story. Their ears taking in all the information like children in a classroom learning from their teacher.

Angel suddenly asked, "Wait! How do you know for sure it was Smith?"

Billy looked at him and sighed again.

"Because the asshole's license plates said SMITH on it."

Jerry shook his head and turned his attention to Bobby.

"What about you Bobby? Why the fuck does Smith have it out for you?" he asked his older brother, who was still in shock of what had just happened.

Bobby looked at Jerry and began to tell his side of the story.

"Awhile back, me and Smith's nephew used to run around Detroit and do Smith's dirty work."

Billy interrupted him, "What kind of 'dirty work'?"

Bobby cursed at himself and continued, "We handled people who fuckin rubbed him the wrong way. People who didn't pay up to him or people who flat out just didn't respect him. Me and his nephew were tight. I met him back when I played in the League. Fellow hockey lover or some shit. Anyways, he and I went to some dickhead's place that owed Smith money. He wanted us to 'shake him up a bit.' Well, things got way out of hand and the next thing I know it, Smith's nephew, MY BEST FRIEND AT THE TIME, had a fuckin gun pointed at me! Accusin me of fuckin his girl or somethin! I told him that I didn't and that this was not the place or the time to be arguing about this shit but he didn't listen. The guy shoots me in the leg, so I put a bullet through his head. Killing my best friend, that was probably the hardest thing I have ever had to do."

The room was silent. The guys had no idea what to do and whats worse was, they were running out of time.

"We gotta get the kid back" Lenny announced randomly.

They all looked at him, surprised on how Jack had already made an impression on this total stranger.

However, they did agree with him.

Jerry slammed his fist into the wall. A sure sign of frustration and anger.

"How the fuck do we find out where Smith is? I called everybody and no one had a clue! They couldn't get no ideas, no numbers, no addresses, no nothing! Its as if the guy doesn't exist!" he cried.

Just then, Rick sparked an idea.

"What about that bar that me, Billy, and Len went too earlier! The place was creepy as shit! It was filled with business men and fuckin felons! Two totally different groups don't meet at places like that unless a certain class of person ran it!" he said, actually making sense to everybody else.

"What was the name of that bar?" Angel asked, picking up his gun and putting it in the back of his jeans.

"It was called—" Billy began to answer but paused as he realized the obvious revelation, "…SMITH'S."

Suddenly Bobby grew even angrier.

"Wait! Is it a place over by Main?" he asked anxiously.

Billy cocked an eyebrow and answered, "Yeah. Actually it is. It seemed fairly new, only a couple of years old."

Bobby threw his hands into the air and punched the table yet again.

"I fuckin should've figured! Shit! Back when me and his nephew ran around, he always used to tell me how his uncle wanted to make that place a fuckin bar where his business fucks and convict junkies could go to meet with him indiscreetly!" he yelled, now grabbing his gun and putting his coat on.

Billy, Lenny, Rick, and Angel did the same preparation.

"Where the fuck are yall goin? Yall know that this guns and shit violence could cause them to really fucking hurt Jack! Smith could just want Bobby and Billy to walk in there, unarmed! All of us going at once could really fucking put Jack's life at risk!" Jerry pleaded, watching the men load up for battle.

" Jerry shut the fuck up! Jack's life is already at risk and us standing around here waiting for a fuckin miracle isn't gonna help him! We're going to find Jackie! I know where the fuck he is and I'll be damned if I let anything happen to him!" Bobby exclaimed, pacing over to the door. Billy and co. behind him.

Billy turned to Jerry and said, "Look Jer, I know you're the voice of fuckin' reason in this family but we gotta get Jack back. I know we're startin a war but if Jackie's safety is at stake then I'll fuckin die tonight if I have too! That kid is all I got left, and, whether I like it or not, he's _your _baby brother too!"

They all ran outside and loaded into Bobby's vehicle.

Jerry's conscience flew out the window. He knew there would be bloodshed but it didn't matter anymore.

He had to get Jack.

He grabbed his gun, and, without any regrets, ran outside to join his brothers.


	10. Chapter 10

**(Somewhere across Detroit)**

Dante grabbed a gagged and bound Jack by the hair and nearly yanked him out the van.

Tyke took him from Dante and placed a tight, painful grip on the back of Jack's neck, making sure he securely had the boy.

He took out his gun and put it right between Jack's eyes!

"Kid, I swear to the holy Lord himself, if you fuck with me, in any way whatsoever, I won't think twice about shooting you right between your pretty little eyes." He hissed, practically dragging the kid into the dark, rundown warehouse, Dante trailing behind them.

Jack was terrified! He had no idea where he was, who he was with, or what the hell they wanted with Billy and Bobby!

He wanted them to find him, but at the same time, he didn't. He knew this was a trap for them and he didn't want them killed!

They went up a few flights of stairs before finally stopping at the middle floor.

They entered a dimly lighted room. A place with graffiti markings, destroyed desks, and a very tall, horrifying man waiting for them by the window.

It was Smith.

He nodded his head at Tyke and Dante and then took his attention to Jack.

The kid was better looking than he thought, and this pleased him.

"Let him go. He can't go anywhere anyways." He commanded.

Tyke obeyed and let go of his grip.

As soon as he did, Jack quickly turned and punched Tyke right in the eye! Causing the much larger man to fall to the ground, screaming!

He struck Dante in the stomach and made him do the same notion as Tyke.

The two captors were down, and Jack saw this as an opportunity to escape.

He tried to make a run for it but was stopped by a hard, swift tug on the back neck of his jacket, causing him to fall backwards to the floor.

Jack had failed. He looked up at Smith, who still had a grip on his jacket.

He yanked Jack up to his feet and backhanded him hard across the face, sending him to the floor once more.

"Don't try that shit again. I don't want to have to mess up a pretty face like that." He said blankly, before kicking Jack in the ribs.

Jack yelled in agony! God he was in hell.

Suddenly, Dante rose and pulled Jack up by his hair, before punching him hard in the eye, knocking him to the ground again!

Jack, who had lost the gag in his mouth, cried out for his brothers.

The pain was agonizing!

Tyke took a stand and looked down at the vulnerable Jack.

He smirked, and grabbed the kid by the back of his neck again. Tyke looked at him dead in the eyes, and hit him as hard as he could, across the face.

Little Jack had fallen once more to the hard, tiled floor.

Tyke and Dante laughed hysterically as Smith shook his head.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk" he began, "boys I believe that's not how we treat a guest in our humble facilities. After all, he is just a child is he not?" He grinned at Jack and held his hand out for the boy to grab.

Jack looked at the gesture as another brutal beating and shoved the hand away. Smith smiled devilishly again and began taking steps towards Jack.

Smith loved playing sick games like this with his prey.

Jack attempted to crawl away but couldn't due to the jabbing pain in his ribs where Smith had kicked him.

Smith finally bent down, and took hold of Jack's shoe. He dragged the boy closer to him, putting their faces about an inch away from each other.

He noticed the bruised cheek, black eye, and busted lip on the boy and this only spurred him on more.

The man was a sick masochist.

He leaned in and whispered in Jack's ear.

"You're mine. Even if your brothers do come you'll still be mine. I'll kill them, and I will make it long, and painful. I'll make sure it's right before your eyes. Wouldn't want you to miss a good show now would I?"

He chuckled to himself and tousled Jack's hair playfully before patting the boy's purple cheek.

"_Bobby, Billy, Jerry, Angel! Guys please don't come. Please" _Jack thought to himself.

He never wanted to die as much as he did that moment.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note:**

**To all my readers, thank you very much for your patience and reviews. I apologize greatly for the absence I unfortunately had shown. There was a very important death in the family and I have taken this time to grieve with my family and friends out of town.**

**Now I am back home, and ready to continue with this story.**

**Thank you all dearly.**

**Sincerely, **

**xXxStartTodayxXx**

Bobby, Billy, Jerry, Angel, Rick, and Lenny all stood infront of Smith's bar.

"Let's get this fucker!" Billy snarled, attempting to charge through the door before Jerry stopped him.

"Man you can't just go storming in there! It's Smith's place and he probably has it crawling with people who wanna kill our asses!" he yelled.

Billy rolled his eyes and pulled out his pistol.

"Maybe this will get em' to back off a bit" he mumbled, storming into the bar.

"Hell fucking yes! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Bobby exclaimed happily, pulling out his gun and following Billy inside.

Angel, Lenny, and Rick did the same notion and ran inside.

"Shit. You assholes are gonna get the kid killed" Jerry said worriedly, as he followed the group.

The boys were already running the joint like it was their own.

"Alright I want anybody who knows where the fuck Smith is to speak up now!" Bobby screamed.

Nobody answered.

The silence was deafening.

Angel sighed in frustration and fired his gun in the air, causing the captives to gasp and drop to the floor in fear.

"That's much better bitches!" he yelled, a satisfied smile crept across his face.

Bobby smirked at Angel and took his attention to Rick and Lenny.

"You two go and check that back room! See if this asshole is in his office!" he commanded.

They obeyed and made their way to the back of the bar, towards the iron door.

Angel shook his head and put his hand on Bobby's shoulder.

"We need to get a move on with this shit! Time is wasting and we need to find Jack!" he whispered angrily.

Bobby nodded and looked at Billy. They stared at each other for a brief moment before nodding their heads in agreement. The two allies looked ferociously at the terrified bar goers and then pointed their guns at them.

The hostages let out another skin-crawling scream.

"Alright! I'm not playin no fuckin' games nomore! It's either tell us where the fuck that jerkoff Smith is, or me and my buddy here will give all of you assholes one hell of a headache!" Billy yelled, cocking his gun and waving it at random people.

Bobby smirked again. He was really starting to like this guy's style of doing things.

"That's right! Now I wanna hear some fuckin' gossip and I wanna hear it now!" Bobby roared, also swerving his gun around.

Successfully, the plan worked.

The usher from earlier that day stood up and crept towards the angry brothers.

He lifted his hands into the air and watched the two men walk closer to him, both of their weapons now fixated on him.

"Smith stays at this abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Detroit. The asshole and his goons go there to sell their product without the cops stopping in for a visit. The place is out by Paulie's Pub" he said, gulping at the sight of the loaded weapons pointed at his face.

Billy and Bobby looked at each other and nodded, lowering their weapons at the man.

"Thanks. Tell Smith that Mercer and Darley are gonna be payin him a visit" Billy spat, putting his gun in his back pocket and turning around and exiting the door.

At this point, Lenny and Rick had returned, learning no new information.

Bobby attempted to leave with the rest of the guys but stopped abruptly when he heard the man make a smart remark at the already pissed off Mercer brother.

He quickly turned around and slammed the guy right in the nose! Causing the bastard to fall to the ground, unconscious.

"Don't fuckin smart off to me dipshit!" Bobby yelled, kicking the guy in the ribs.

He attempted to cause more pain to the man but was stopped by a cold hand laying on his shoulder.

Billy's.

"Look Mercer, we don't have time for this juvie shit. We know where Smith is keeping Jack and we need to get there now. Don't fuckin waste your time on this trash!" he said, tugging Bobby's shirt to go with him.

Bobby sighed, looked down at the man he had just demolished, and followed Billy and the gang out the door.

"Nazi, I'm gonna fuckin' rip Smith apart."


End file.
